


Five drabbles

by Hypnotisera



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotisera/pseuds/Hypnotisera
Summary: Five drabbles





	

**Ryan & Greg as teenagers.**

They didn't say anything, words were superfluous in this moment. Greg lay on his back, staring up at the darkening sky above them. There was a chill in the air now, heralding the beginning of autumn. Ryan lay next to Greg on the hideous orange and red blanket they'd brought with them. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles lay discarded in the grass to Greg's left. Suddenly he felt Ryan's fingers touching the back of his hand tentative, and Greg almost laughed at the fact that now Ryan was hesitant. He took Ryan's hand, entwining their fingers one last time.

~

**One sided Colin/Greg and one sided Greg/Ryan. Britline era.**

Drunk Greg was always a handful, Colin knew from experience because it always ended with him having to get the man back to his hotel.

The back of the taxi wasn't particularly cramped, and yet Greg was sitting pressed up against Colin his head on Colin's chest.

“I wish I could stop,” Greg mumbled, almost asleep.

'I do too', Colin thought, but didn't say it.

He slipped his arm around Greg's back, and held him close.

“I'm here for you,” he whispered instead, but Greg was asleep. Colin leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Greg's temple.

~

**Colin/Greg/Ryan.**

The sun woke him up. Colin yawned and stretched a bit. He felt a warm hand on his stomach, and he turned his head and looked at Ryan who gave him a sleepy smile. Ryan dragged his hand over Colin's chest, and then pointed to Colin's other side. Colin turned his head and saw Greg with his back to them at the other end of their huge bed. Colin put his hands on Greg and pulled him closer. Colin loved these mornings, when he could go back to sleep feeling warm and safe in between the two men he loved.

~

**Greg/Ryan**

The rain was pouring down, and Ryan was almost drenched his white shirt clinging to his skin, and his jeans getting progressively more uncomfortable by the second. He was well aware that this situation was rapidly turning into every romantic comedy cliché ever written, but he didn't care. He looked at Greg.

“Because I love you,” Ryan said.

Greg stared at him, disbelief in his eyes. Ryan did the only thing left for him to do he grabbed Greg's wet shirt, and pulled the other man close, and then kissed him. After only a second Greg kissed him back.

~

**Greg/Ryan**

Greg was talking, building up to a rant when Ryan tried something he'd never done before to shut him up. Bolstered by alcohol and the knowledge that he no longer had anything to lose, it was now or never. Act or Greg would walk away. Ryan grabbed the back of Greg's head, burying fingers in soft curls, he pulled Greg into a kiss. Hesitation, followed by soft pliant lips yielding to Ryan's insistent tongue, the other body melting into Ryan and arms wrapping around his waist. Breaking the kiss after a soft moan from Greg, Ryan whispered “Please stay.”


End file.
